1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle spare tire pressure detection assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle spare tire pressure detection assembly that monitors tire pressure in a spare tire mounted to a vehicle to determine if the spare tire has lost tire pressure below a predetermined threshold amount.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles have a spare tire as standard equipment. The spare tire is mounted in a variety of locations depending on the construction of the vehicle. Many pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and vans have the spare tire mounted to the undercarriage of the vehicle. In the past, the spare tire was mounted to the undercarriage via a support bracket that held the tire against a cross member of the vehicle chassis. These support brackets usually required a person to hold the spare tire with one hand while securing the support bracket about the spare tire with the other hand. These support brackets can make it difficult for a person to install the spare tire beneath the vehicle, especially with a large tire.
More recently, hoisting mechanisms have been developed for raising and lowering the spare tire relative to the chassis of the vehicle. Initially, the hoisting mechanisms were manually operated systems that utilize the spare tire jack handle to operate the hoisting mechanism to raise and lower the spare tire. Even more recently, electric hoisting mechanisms have been developed for automatically raising and lowering the spare tire. One example of an automatic winch for supporting a spare tire to the undercarriage of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,489.
Another example of an automatic winch for supporting a spare tire to the undercarriage has been developed by Dura Automotive Systems, Inc. In the automatic winch developed by Dura Automotive Systems, Inc, an electric motor is used with a vehicle chassis to raise and lower the spare tire. This electric motor is configured to operate a spool that raises the spare tire up against the vehicle until a predetermined level of torque is achieved. If the tension in the cable of the winch decreases over some period of time, the winch detects this decrease in cable tension and re-tensions the cable. Thus, the winch developed by Dura Automotive Systems, Inc is designed to securely maintain the spare tire against the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle spare tire pressure detection assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.